Semana Solangelo
by Raxe
Summary: Este fanfic es parte de la dinámica del foro El Monte Olimpo. Día 7: Especial de Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

_**Descargo:**_ _ **Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretención, sin ningún de fin lucrativo.**_

* * *

 _ **Rodolfo se asienta en la cara de Nico y no parece querer salir de ahí**_

―Entonces, ¿sí o no?

―¿Qué?―. Decir que Nico estaba sorprendido era poco, parte de él creía que su cerebro no procesó la información correctamente.

―¿Me estabas escuchando?

―S-sí.

―Nico…―Will suspiró, como su hubiese esperado esa reacción de él―Si no quieres está bien, no voy a forzarte o al-

―¡No!

―Tampoco es necesario que me rechaces de esa forma―. Will parecía molesto, definitivamente malinterpretando los balbuceos de Nico.

―¡No es eso!¡quise decir sí!―dijo, mientas el rubor subía a sus mejillas _debo ser idéntico a la nariz de Rodolfo_

―¿Sí quieres ser mi novio?

―S-sí.

La sonrisa de Will amenazaba con no desaparecer en los próximos días.

―Bien.

¿ _Y ahora qué?¿que se supone que se debe hacer después de aceptar ser novio de alguien? Deberían dar clases de esto en la escuela_ Nico sopesó besar a Will, pero probablemente moriría al instante (a causa de su corazón acelerado)

Afortunadamente, fue Will quien tomó la iniciativa y lo besó.

* * *

 **Éste es el primer día de la semana Solangelo organizada por el foro El Monte Olimpo.**

 **Si la memoria no me falla nunca se supo quién se propuso a quién o algo por el estilo, como el tema del día de hoy es precisamente** _ **"**_ _ **Eso que sabes que faltó: cualquier escena, headcanon o conversación que te hubiera gustado ver/leer, ya fuera en La sangre del Olimpo o en El oráculo escondido (Las pruebas de Apolo)." Me pareció oportuno escribir cómo imagino yo esa escena que el Tío Rick dejó en el aire.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo sólo los uso para desarrollar las ideas que pasan por mi mente, todo es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 _ **Día de la familia**_

―¿Mytomagia?

La carta parece parte de un juego normal, aunque él nunca lo había visto antes; lo que llamó su atención sobre un objeto tan banal fue, en definitiva, encontrarlo en la cabaña de Hades, donde sólo habita una persona.

Will siente que está poniendo sus manos obre algo con más significado del que imagina, aún así no puede dejar de sentir curiosidad sobre porqué el hijo de Hades guarda algo como eso, siendo como es.

Recuerda que cuando Nico llegó al campamento era muy diferente a como es en la actualidad; pero él en su memoria es fugaz, Nico desapareció después de un tiempo y ellos nunca intercambiaron palabra. Una colección de cartas es algo que el Nico joven hubiese tenido, pero no algo que el actual conservaría.

―Will.

Sobresaltado, se voltea.

En el umbral de la cabaña 12 está Nico, sus ojos están sobre la carta de Mytomagia. Will intenta adivinar por su expresión si lo ha molestado con su intrusión, pero no consigue nada. Nico ha puesto un velo invisible que le impide saber que pasa por su cabeza, Will odia que él haga eso.

―Te estaba buscando, no desayunaste.

―No tenía hambre.

―Nico…

―Es un mal día―.Nico no lo mira a los ojos, parece ausente de todo.

―¿Tiene alguna relación con esto?― Will levanta la carta, Nico sigue el movimiento con el iris más oscuro de lo habitual.―No estaba ahí antes, lo hubiese notado.

―Es sólo un recuerdo.

―Pero se relaciona.

―No insistas, Solace.

―Insisto, Di Angelo―.Nico suspira y Will sabe que ha ganado.

―Es Bianca, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

Bianca, Bianca, Bianca; Will busca el nombre en todos los lugares de su mente. Sabe que lo ha escuchado, pero fue hace tanto tiempo, años quizá, que el recuerdo está cubierto por telarañas.

Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Nico habla: ―Esas cartas, y yo, son la razones de su muerte, indirectamente.

Oh, Bianca; la chica que llegó junto con Nico, su hermana, ella se unió a las cazadoras y murió. Fue un tema recurrente en el campamento por un par de días.

―¿Las cartas…?¿cómo pueden unas cartas…?―Will se detuvo, entendiendo que está siendo imprudente. No es un buen momento para ser curioso con el pasado de Nico―. Sea el día que sea, debes comer. ¿Cómo vas a honrar su muerte estando enfermo?

Will toma la mano de Nico y lo arrastra a la cabaña 7 mientras lo sermonea sobre lo importante que es una dieta equilibrada y lo amenaza con prohibirle hacer viajes sombra si sigue saltándose comidas.

Nico no dice nada durante el trayecto, continúa en silencio cuando Will le lanza una fruta.

Al final el silencio se rompe por su propio peso. Will sabe que probablemente Nico no ha hablado con nadie a cerca de Bianca. También sabe que Nico esperaba que él hiciese preguntas con respecto a su hermana, pero Will comprende lo delicado que es indagar en algo así.

―Ella era una hermana genial, eso terminó siendo lo que la mató―dice Nico, sentado en una cama de la cabaña 7―. Percy me entregó una figura, era parte de la colección de Mytomagia, ella intentó traerla como un regalo para mí, entonces se activó el sistema de defensa del lugar y ella murió―. Lo supe en cuanto ocurrió, soy un hijo de Hades después de todo, aunque no lo supiera en ese momento.

―¿Te culpas por su muerte?

―No, ya no.

―Eso es bueno; recuerdo que cuando Michael murió estaba devastado, no puedo imaginar cómo hubiese sido cargar con su muerte―. El silencio se extendió por un momento, como si estuviesen dejando descansar el tema―. ¡Ahora vamos al lago!

―¿Qué? Rompiste el momento, Will.

―Muévete, Di Angelo, ¿crees que tu hermana se alegraría de verte como una nube triste por todo el lugar? No me mires así, sabes que me amas―. Nico se sonrojó y lo miró con una mezcla de irritación y vergüenza.

―Vas a llorar, Solace.

―Sabes que no puede superarme en tiro con arco. Yo tengo mala puntería, tú no tienes puntería en absoluto.

―Sí puedo. Y sí tengo puntería.

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

―Sí.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Miércoles 26- Día de la familia: lo que sea que incluya a ambas familias, ya sea Nico hablándole a Will de Bianca y Maria o Will hablando de su madre o Nico pasando algo de tiempo con la Cabaña 7 o Will conociendo mejor a Hazel o lo que se les ocurra.**_

 _ **El solangelo es lindo y yo no sé manejarlos, pero quedó decente así que se queda.**_

 ** _Para mi Will es de los que no saben qué hacer cuando las personas están tristes, algo así como yo. En esos casos es mejor distraer (?)._**

 ** _Nos leemos._**

 ** _Pd: Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron y siguen este fic, por ahora no puedo responder reviews pero lo haré pronto._**

 ** _Pd2: No sé qué título poner, acepto sugerencias._**

 ** _Raxe_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en éste fanfic son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con éste escrito.**

* * *

 _ **Los momentos de una diosa fangirl**_

Deméter a veces detiene su rutina como diosa y observa a sus hijos mortales. Revisa que Katie y Miranda estén bien, que coman sus cereales y a veces responde a sus llamados. Pero ésta vez su mirada divina no está centrada en su cabaña.

Nico Di Angelo no es alguien que le agrade, él es el resultado de la infidelidad de Hades a Perséfone. Deméter sabe de su existencia porque el chico se pasea por el inframundo a veces y porque resultó ser un semidiós de renombre.

Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo a observar a Nico porque su corazón bombeador de icor le dijo que debía dejar su indiferencia para con el pobre semidiós, no, ella lo observa en ese preciso instante porque Nico no está solo.

Will Solace no es un ser que Deméter conociera antes de que él y Nico se volvieran el mejor chisme que Afrodita tenía para contar. Ahora el mestizo atrae la atención de los dioses, porque aunque a todos les gustaría negarlo, los chismes de Afrodita son lo mejor que le ha pasado al Olimpo en el último tiempo.

La situación en general no es rara. Will está de pie en medio de la enfermería, atendiendo a algún mestizo que Deméter no conoce. Nico también está ahí, lanzando una mirada que expresa todo menos complacencia por lo que se desarrolla frente a él.

Deméter no puede detener su curiosidad y se queda observando, como la chismosa en la que se ha convertido. Parte de ella no puede reprimir la satisfacción por enterarse antes que el resto de los dioses sobre lo que ocurrirá con la pareja. Sólo espera que no sea Afrodita quien orqueste los sucesos, le quitaría la emoción.

Will termina de vendar el brazo de quién-sea-ese-mestizo, le sonríe y dice algunas cosas. Luego el mestizo se va. Nico se mantuvo mirando la interacción sin moverse y ahora que el chico ha salido y sólo están él y Will en la enfermería no parece más feliz que antes.

Will se voltea mientras se seca las manos, pero detiene su acción a la mitad.

―¿En qué piensas?―dice.

―Tú y él son muy amigos.

Will pone esa expresión de exasperación que Deméter ha visto poner a varios mortales muchas veces, como si hubiesen tenido antes esa conversación.

―Somos amigos.

―Tienes muchos amigos.

―¿Quieres que no hable con nadie en el campamento?

―Él tiene otras intenciones.

―Dioses, Nico.

Deméter reprime un chillido de emoción cuando ve que Will se acerca a Nico más de lo que los novios se acercan cuando sólo van a hablar.

 _Culpo a afrodita por mi ansia de fangirl._

Una parte de ella, la parte que es una diosa antigua y sensata que tiene cosas que hacer, le dice que no debería estar viendo eso y que es una pelea tonta que no merece su atención. Pero Deméter quiere, _necesita_ saber que pasará.

Will y Nico están hablando en susurros _tan cerca_. Pero no quiere quitarle la emoción sabiendo todo lo que dicen, así que no usa su _divino oído_ para enterarse de que está pasando.

Aún así termina por interferir, porque, rayos, ella tiene cosas que hacer y ellos parecen disfrutar mucho de escuchar la voz del otro. Es sutil y sólo hace que la ventana se abra misteriosamente y entre viento, con olor a maíz, tan fuerte que toma a Nico desprevenido y hace que se balancee hacia adelante, es decir a la cara de Will.

Después del beso de telenovela Deméter puede seguir con su existencia teniendo la satisfacción de ver a su _OTP_ demostrando su _canonicidad._

* * *

 **¡Tercer día terminado! Éste fue todo un desafío, no tienen idea. Me decidí por Deméter porque me pareció más innovador, inicialmente iba a usar a Afrodita (era una historia muy diferente) pero dije: nah, y aquí está el resultado.**

 **El tema de hoy era:**

 **Jueves 27- Día de los dioses metiches: y bueno, aunque Nico ya conoce a Apolo, Will no ha conocido a Hades y a Perséfone, y ya que el miércoles hablaremos de las familias mortales de estos dos, este es el momento para incluir a los dioses y que no se enojen con nosotros. Veremos aquí cualquier cosa, desde cómo se llevan Will y Nico con sus respectivos suegros o Afrodita dando su opinión o Eros y Anteros o lo que quieran.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Viernes 28- Universos alternos: ahora sí, aquí va todo, cualquier cosa, desde vecinos, estudiantes que se odian, piratas. Lo que sea. Disfruten los AU's.**

* * *

 **Tu corazón está del otro lado del espacio**

—Es peligroso, los dioses no se sentirán cómodos. Podrían querer exterminarte.

Nico sonríe, de esa forma enigmática que Will se acostumbró a amar.

—Está bien, estoy acostumbrado al rechazo.

—¡No quise decir eso! Es solo que... no es un buen lugar. No es como crees, Nico, hay hambrunas, pobreza, diferencias sociales. Los cielos son un caos. Guerra todo el tiempo. Por mucho que quiera, no te llevaré a un lugar como ese.

Nico mira a Will, intenta convencerlo, pero Will es firme es su decisión.

Nico suspira y entonces recurre a su última carta; ya le ha dicho a Will mil veces que él es más fuerte que el espacio.

—Entonces te contaré una historia.

Will está desconcertado pero ,aunque tiene que irse, se queda.

— Había una vez -oh, soy tan cliché- muchos titanes primordiales. Estaba Urano, Gea, Trexis y muchos otros. Cada uno representaba algo dentro del mundo. Uno era la paz, otro el calor, otro el viento. Entre ellos había un titán que no representaba nada. Como no tenía nada que hacer simplemente se quedó observando.

》Entonces iniciaron los problemas: los titanes entraron en guerra. No querían que hubiese tantos titanes paseando por ahí, deseaban orden... y control.

—Nico, no sé a dónde quieres llegar pero mantenerte aquí no es bueno para tus poderes… o tu vida.

—Silencio, Will.

》Los titanes que iniciaron la guerra consiguieron hacerse con el poder, pero comenzaron a alzarse rebeliones. La batalla entre las fuerzas fue destruyendo el mundo paulatinamente. Llegó un punto en que sólo quedaban tres titanes y vacío a su alrededor. Urano, Gea y el titán sin nombre ni dominio.

》Urano y Gea tenían la misma cantidad de poder, el tercer titán no les parecía una amenaza. Ese fue un error. Durante el tiempo en que los titanes habían luchado, el tercer titán había descubierto qué podía hacer: él controlaba la memoria de los titanes. El tercer titán decidió que había sido suficiente. Él no dejaría que esos titanes supiesen los secretos del universo, así que sólo los borró.

》 Pasaron eones antes de que Gea y Urano recordasen, cuando lo hicieron capturaron al titán sin nombre y lo lanzaron a lo más profundo del tártaro. Ahí se mantiene él, ahora con un nombre y con escasos poderes. Con forma humana, porque los titanes creyeron que sería divertido.

—Nico...

—Y eso es todo, lo preguntaste una vez mientras viajamos.

Will no responde. Nico no sabe cómo sentirse con su silencio.

—Sólo quiero salir de aquí, Will. Realmente ya lo he vivido todo, un poco de caos no me asusta.

—Te contaré mi punto de vista.

》Will Solace atraviesa una rasgadura espacial con la misión de juntar los filamentos y unir otra vez su plano universal, cuando está del otro lado un tipo vestido de negro y con aura poderosa se lanza sobre él...

—¡Solace!¡yo no me lancé sobre ti!¡no tenía las intenciones que imaginas, tampoco!

—¿De qué intenciones hablas? Yo no he dicho nada sobre eso. Te delatas solo, Nico.

》Will logra escapar del tipo de negro pero él es persistente. Lo sigue durante su aventura por el mundo desconocido y lo ayuda a veces. Cuando Will y él se hacen amigos, se entera de que su nombre es Nico y que están en el Tártaro, el rincón más oscuro de su mundo.

》Will termina de reunir los filamentos, pero de queda más tiempo en el Tártaro. Nico cae en sus encantos y lo besa por más tiempo del que debe ser sano (―No intentes negarlo, Nico). Ambos se enamoran pero Will debe volver a su mundo para terminar de remendar la rasgadura espacial. Nico quiere ir con él pero Will no puede permitirlo, porque su mundo es un caos y porque el sólo estar cerca de la rasgadura hace daño a Nico, atravesar sería su fin.

―Eso es una exageración.

Will lo mira, realmente no está seguro de que Nico muera por ir a su mundo, pero la posibilidad lo aterra. Es doloroso para él separarse de Nico, lo sería aún más si muere por seguirlo.

De pronto, Nico toma su mano y lo besa. No es la primera vez que lo hace pero para Will se siente como la primera. Le sorprende la cantidad de sentimientos que Nico logra despertar con un sólo roce, aún cuando su raza, aquellos que nacen y son entrenados para servir a sus dueños, siempre enfatizó en la falta de sentimientos. Will por mucho tiempo creyó realmente eso: que ellos eran diferentes, que eran mejores, más eficientes. Todo porque supuestamente no contaban con la debilidad mortal del resto: el afecto, dolor, amor; pero desde que atravesó el tejido espacial y conoció a Nico todo cambió.

Incluso ahora, que debe volver a su mundo, se pregunta qué es lo correcto: lo que es ahora o lo que era antes. De pronto entiende que no importa cuál sea su respuesta porque él no volverá a ser lo mismo. No mientras Nico esté tan afianzado a su corazón. No mientras él esté dudando sobre si llevarlo con él o no. Aún con lo incierto que es el efecto que atravesar el espacio puede ser para Nico. Will no tuvo problema en viajar porque no es parte esencial de su mundo, pero Nico es, tal vez sólo era, un ser primordial. ¿No perdería Nico parte de sí mismo?¿Colapsaría su plano?

Se separan y Will, aún aturdido, comienza a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

—Este mundo ya me ha olvidado―dice Nico―. No soy necesario en absoluto, puedo salir.

Nico no pierde el tiempo y antes de que Will se centre da un paso atrás y se lanza por la rasgadura. Will lo sigue al instante y ambos desaparecen.

Tras ellos, el espacio vuelve a tejerse.

* * *

 _ **Qué. Es. Esto.**_

 _ **Me gusta, aunque no estoy segura de en qué rayos estaba pensando. Pasó por muchos días de esfuerzo.**_

 _ **No estoy segura de que sea completamente un AU, pero como cambié algunas cosas creo que se ajusta. De verdad espero que sí. Quizá sea un semi-AU.**_

 _ **Igual soy feliz (?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Descargo:**_ _ **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**_

* * *

 _Te puedo sentir mirando incluso cuando no estás cerca_

 _Y te puedo sentir tocandome incluso cuando estás lejos de mí_

 _(...) y duele mi cabeza, mi corazón y mi pecho y estoy teniendo problemas para respirar._

 _5 seconds of summer_

 _Traducción por: Sounds good feels good traducciones_

 _Aclaraciones_ _: Las partes del texto que están en cursiva hacen referencia a la canción en la que se basa el fic. Algunas están ligeramente modificadas en virtud del sentido del párrafo._

* * *

 **DIA 5**

Nico no aceptó sus sentimientos por Will Solace con facilidad. ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Acababa de superar a Percy. Pasó mucho tiempo, o quizá no tanto, antes de que él decidiera que sí debería estar con Will. Específicamente cuando casi _sentía al hijo de Apolo cuando no estaba junto a él._

Para nadie era secreto que se habían vuelto amigos, pero sí era secreto que Nico casi se desmayaba cada vez que Will lo tocaba, o estaba muy cerca, o le sonreía… ya se había vuelto un baboso la primera vez que se besaron.

Al principio Nico se preguntaba si Will tenía un _muñeco vudú y le estaba haciendo sentir todas esas cosas_ a propósito. Al inicio casi lo hubiese deseado… al inicio.

Una vez superada la fase de negación no le quedó más que correr en círculos, porque, dioses, se había enamorado de Solace y eso no era bueno. Rayos, no sabía siquiera si él era homosexual, y, en caso de que lo fuera, ¿por qué razón en el mundo Nico le gustaría a Will?

Envuelto en su burbuja de pensamientos turbios, que lo traicionaban cada cierto tiempo, Nico seguía cerca de Will. Porque aunque no supiera que hacer a continuación, ni durante, ni antes, él no quería mantenerse lejos. _Su corazón podría romperse._

Es cuando Will tiene que salir del campamento por días que Nico siente su ausencia con tanto peso que cree que morirá aplastado. Decide que se acabó, que dejará de quererlo porque no le hace bien.

Afortunadamente para su paz mental y Desafortunadamente para su acelerado corazón, las cosas se arreglan una vez Will regresa; porque Will va a su cabaña y le dice, exige que le diga de una vez la manera de dejar de quererlo porque no quiere seguir sintiendo lo que siente si Nico no siente lo mismo y le confiesa que no ha podido concentrarse en absoluto porque Nico no estaba y él simplemente no podía con eso.

Nico es una bola de felicidad que amenaza con explotar después de esa declaración, pero de alguna forma las cosas se tuercen y él se llena de inseguridad con respecto cómo seguirán las cosas, si él merecerá que Will lo quiera o si puede hacerlo feliz. Durante días sólo se pregunta si Will lo dejará, a veces está tentado a preguntarle: _¿podrías, por favor, dejar de amarme hasta la muerte?_ Para que así él también sea libre de dejar de quererlo y de sentir que todo es más grande de lo que debería y más de lo que puede manejar o merece.

Pero no lo hace. Y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Nico reúna el valor suficiente para afrontar el hecho de que no va a dejar de querer a Will aún si el propio Will dejara de quererlo.

Y nunca exterioriza todas esas dudas y pensamientos porque Will, con cada pequeño gesto, logra exterminarlos sin siquiera saberlo.

Al final a Nico le sigue doliendo _la cabeza, el pecho y el corazón y continúa_ _teniendo problemas para respirar._ Pero ya no por la incertidumbre de los sentimientos de Will o sus propias inseguridades, sino porque el tacto de Will arde en su piel y su voz llega a su corazón y sus ojos lo vuelve loco, su sonrisa le roba el aliento.

* * *

 **Sábado 29- Canciones dedicadas: es hora de los conocidos song-fics. Cualquier, cualquier canción que crean le queda a esta pareja acompañada de una bonita y cursi trama.**

* * *

 **Santos dioses de la piña. Me siento orgullosa :'). Mi primer songfic; que bonito. Sinceramente, mientras lo escribía no sabía hacia dónde iba, pero llegué a terminarlo y soy feliz por eso, también soy feliz por publicarlo en el día que corresponden porque no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.**

 **Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer los alerta e historia favorita que han aparecido en mi correo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Domingo 30- Mirada al pasado: en este día están encargados de encontrar una historia en donde Nico termine hablando con Will sobre su pasado o Will se entere de algo o por alguna razón terminen en la época de Nico, ya sea por una alucinación, un sueño, una máquina del tiempo; echen a volar su imaginación.**

* * *

―Bienvenido al Casino Lotto.

Oh, no. No. No. No.

―Will, nos vamos.

―¿Por qué? Sólo quiero preguntar por direcciones.

Nico miró a quien les había dado la bienvenida. Aún mantenía su sonrisa, pero Nico no confiaba en él absoluto.

―No es un buen lugar para preguntar direcciones. Es el casino Lotto. Es imposible que no hayas oído hablar de él.

Will lo mira, su expresión refleja exasperación, como si Nico estuviese diciendo cosas absurdas.

Nico no espera a que Will vuelva a hablar, lo toma por el brazo y ambos salen de allí. No debió estar tan distraído.

Terminaron por preguntar por direcciones a una abuelita, luego de asegurarse de que no era un monstruo.

Will no dejó pasar el que Nico hubiese prácticamente huido del casino. Y Nico concluye que no tiene sentido ocultarle el porqué. Le habla de su estadía dentro y la forma en que el tiempo transcurre de manera diferente ahí.

―Eres de otro tiempo. Tu padre te encerró a ti y a tu hermana en el casino lotto.

―Sí.

A Nico no le pareció que Will estuviese verdaderamente sorprendido, pero eso era una consecuencia de ser semidiós.

―Es… ¿qué debería decir?

―Lo que quieras.

Will lo miró largo tiempo, probablemente dándole tiempo para arrepentirse.

―¿cómo era tu madre?

Nico había esperado que Will preguntara por su época, su hermana, incluso por cómo habían salido del casino.

―Era… una madre. No la recuerdo. Hice que Hades me hablara de ella una vez, pero en realidad no dijo mucho.

Will no dijo nada, pero a Nico no le molestó. No había mucho que decir sobre eso, de todas forma. Hubiera odiado que Will lo consolara o algo por el estilo.

En lugar de hablar, Will lo abrazó.

y, cuando habló, en lugar de darle palabras de aliento o lástima, dijo: ―Parece que tienes frío.

* * *

 **Definitivamente consolar no es lo mío. No puedo hacer que un personaje encuentre las palabras necesarias, así que las muestras de afecto que impliquen contacto físico son lo único que me queda a mí y a los personajes que deban pasar por este tipo de situaciones.**

 **Lo anterior es una de las razones por las que no publiqué esto el día que correspondía. Quería que Will dijera algo, pero ya vieron el resultado. Otra razón es que estaba agobiada, trabajar bajo presión no parece ser bueno para mi imaginación y yo lo sabía. Pero quería participar en la semana solangelo, así que me apunté de todas formas. Y hasta aquí llegan las excusas, gracias.**

 **El próximo día lo publicaré pronto, porque a mi parecer es más sencillo que este.**

 **Nos leemos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, o sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

* * *

 **Especial de Halloween**

—Entonces, los espíritus de los muertos son agresivos en Halloween.

—Sí.

—Y tú, por órdenes de Hades, debes ayudar a mantenerlos en el inframundo.

—Sí.

—Así que no podrás estar en el campamento esta noche.

—Exacto.

—Y no saldrás herido.

—No debería, las almas de los muertos me reconocen como un hijo de Hades. Sólo debo espantarlas. La mayoría debería retroceder de inmediato.

—La mayoría. Creo que ahora odio esas palabras.

—Dioses, Will. No es la primera vez que hago esto. He pasado por cosas peores. Estuve en el Tártaro, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, Will lo recordaba. Todo el campamento lo sabía. No es algo que se pueda mantener en secreto. Pero esto era diferente. Antes, él y Nico no eran pareja. Nico había estado en el Tártaro, sí, pero cuando Will se había enterado lo vio como un logro enorme para Nico, el semidiós del que había oído hablar, no como un novio que había caído al Tártaro, el lugar más aterrador del inframundo. No podía pensar en eso, no quería imaginarlo caminando por _ese_ lugar. No sabía cómo era y no quería saberlo.

Pero en ese momento, en el que Nico le dijo que se va a poner en peligro (no con esas palabras, fue algo como: voy a evitar que escapen almas del inframundo. Pero para él sonó como si fuese a enfrentarse a todos los dioses solo.) No puede dejar de temer por Nico. Aunque él ya pasó por cosas peores. Pero rayos, es imposible para Will no alterarse. Antes se enteró de los peligros que Nico corrió una vez ya habían pasado. Ahora no. Ahora Nico estaba frente a él; Will podía detenerlo, _intentar_ detenerlo. Pero eran órdenes de un dios.

Suspira. Will no podía ir con Nico, la falta de sol no es buena para los hijos de Apolo, quedaría inconsciente en un par de horas. Además, los semidioses son como bebés en Halloween, más de uno saldrá herido.

—¿Señorita O'Leary estará contigo?

—Sí.

Con una última mirada y una sonrisa resignada, Will dijo: —¿No podré verte disfrazado de momia?

—Gracias a los dioses, no.

—Pasaré por la cabaña de Hades después de medianoche. Siéntete como cenicienta.

* * *

Nico, como buen semidiós que es, no permitió escapar a ningún alma. Y, como buen novio que es, estuvo en su cabaña a medianoche. Como cenicienta. Quería golpearse cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Estaba pensando cómo rayos su novio planeaba llegar a su cabaña sin ser comido por las arpías, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Will.

Nico se sintió tenso de inmediato, Will lo estaba examinando con la mirada, buscando daño. No era nada inusual, pero exactamente así se había iniciado una situación un poco descontrolada hace un par de días.

—No voy a hacer una fiesta de Halloween en mi cabaña, Will—. Sus ojos ya no estaban en el rostro de Will. Estaban mirando fijamente la bolsa que él cargaba, de la que se asomaba un sospechoso vendaje muy similar al de el disfraz de momia que Will había querido que Nico vistiera.

—No es una fiesta de disfraces. Para eso se necesitan más personas disfrazadas. Aquí sólo serás tú.

—No.

—Sí—. Will tenía ese brillo maligno en los ojos; Nico comenzaba a temer por su orgullo.

—Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Para qué rayos quieres que use un disfraz de _momia_? Es un mal chiste.

—Oh, será divertido.

Entonces, Will lo atacó. O así se sintió. En realidad sólo le tiró la bolsa a la cabeza, pero fue un atentado contra su integridad física.

Al final de la noche, la cabaña de Hades estaba hecha un asco. En su increíblemente encarnizada lucha de almohadas destruyeron un par de sillas y luego cayeron por el cansancio.

Will, acurrucado al lado de Nico, estaba medio dormido. Nico sopesó enviarlo a su cabaña, pero no fue más que un pensamiento fugaz. Prefería mantener a Will a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

Es en momentos como ese, cuando ambos están en paz, que Nico tiende a recordar el inicio de su relación. Vaga por las peleas que tuvieron, las inseguridades por parte de ambos, porque aunque no lo parezca Will tenía muchas inseguridades con respecto a sí mismo y a su relación, más de lo primero que de lo segundo, pasa por los hermanos y hermanas de Will-ellos son todo un caso- y termina con ellos, ahí, juntos.

Acaricia el cabello de Will y desea que, si Halloween le dio ese momento de paz, se repita muchas veces más.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Ya. Omg. Me siento realizada(?)**

 **Para este tema hice algo liviano, porque ya estaban bombardeados por los temas anteriores. Igual me gusta el resultado.**

 **Agradezco a Karen Hikari, la persona que organizó la Semana Solangelo; también agradezco a todos lo que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y siguieron mi aporte y el trabajo de los demás autores.**

 **Me disculpo por no haber publicado en los días que le corresponden a los temas, pero aquí está finalmente.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos.**


End file.
